


【多萝】（三题游戏）浴衣、马克杯、耳机

by The_Purifier_Lucian



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purifier_Lucian/pseuds/The_Purifier_Lucian
Kudos: 3





	【多萝】（三题游戏）浴衣、马克杯、耳机

赵志铭身上穿着酒店的浴衣，腰带已经散开了，赵志铭换了个姿势把蓝牙耳机往里推了推防止它被蹭掉，枕边暗下去的手机屏幕上显示着正在通话中。  
“啊…”声音的主人脸上泛着不正常的粉色，手指灵活的握着自己的性器上下撸动，下身黏黏糊糊的液体全都蹭到了毛巾质感的浴衣上，不知道电话那头的人讲了什么，赵志铭颤抖了一下，慢吞吞的把润滑剂摸出来给自己做扩张，熟练的把冰冷的润滑送入后穴里慢慢抽插起来，异地恋说不好也就这点不好，总是得自己动手，毛巾粗糙的质感蹭过乳尖，勾起了赵志铭被那人用带着薄茧的手指揉搓的回忆。赵志铭有意撩拨电话那头的人，故意在喘息间夹杂着一声声的浪叫，气得那人低声骂他。赵志铭才不管他呢“有本事…嗯…你现在过来…上我…啊…草他妈我插不到”  
酒店的门铃响了起来，赵志铭瞬间没声了，不知道是不是异地恋的心有灵犀，耳机里也安静下来，赵志铭不想理的门铃一声接一声的想着，他只得匆匆擦了擦手，裹好浴衣遮住自己硬挺的下身有些恼火的去开门，谁又愿意在和男友玩情趣的时候被人打扰呢？  
“谁啊？”  
门一打开，韩国男人站在外面，手上端着一个马克杯，上面还漂着白色的雾气“爱萝莉嗓子哑了？喝点水我们继续”  
门被咔嗒一声关上了，赵志铭匆匆喝了口水就把杯子放在一边嘴边的水渍都来不及抹掉，急急忙忙的凑上去给许久不见的男友了一个亲吻，李汭燦顺着他的意思，手一扯浴衣的带子接着就摸上赵志铭被各种液体搞得湿漉漉的下身，轻而易举的插入了两根手指。赵志铭靠在他身上，声音里还有些控制不住的喜悦，混着点情欲的嗓音传进了李汭燦的耳朵“李总快点呗…”  
李汭燦皱皱眉“你从哪学的？”  
“跟杰杰学的”  
“别乱叫，影响气氛”  
赵志铭哪里肯听他的，一口一个李总叫的更欢了。  
“李总，我叫你李总会怎么样啊李总”赵志铭笑得贱兮兮的，李汭燦很认真的回答他“说不定会硬不起来”  
赵志铭笑得直不起腰来，完全忘了李汭燦的手还满满当当的插在后面，下一秒就被李汭燦皱着眉掐了把腰，疼痛还没感觉到就已经被李汭燦顶着穴口插了进去“爱！萝！莉！！！”赵志铭也顾不上恶心他了，软着身子被李汭燦拉起双腿就立刻缠住了腰，赵志铭多懂李汭燦的心思啊，冷面中单本质上只是个傲娇的小孩子。李汭燦低下头去舔赵志铭已经自己玩到硬挺起来的乳尖“爱萝莉”“啊…你他妈别舔了…哥…燦哥…”李汭燦吸的的赵志铭胸口涨了起来有点难受。下身的动作倒是一点都没停，搅的赵志铭很快就迷迷糊糊的抱着李汭燦，乞求能多贪得一点欢愉，下身的液体搞得到处都是赵志铭伸手握住李汭燦的手自慰了起来，很快受不住快感“唔…我不行了，快给我…李汭燦…”  
李汭燦很配合的加快了动作，他喜欢在赵志铭快高潮的时候去吻他，无意识的呜咽声极大的满足了他的征服欲，赵志铭颤抖着射在了李汭燦手里，故意夹紧的后穴也满满当当的接收了来自中单的爱意。李汭燦低头在他锁骨的位置叼着一小块细嫩的皮肉吮吸起来，留下一块红色的印记。  
“你弄进去了”  
“嗯”  
“算了，等下给我弄干净”  
“自己弄，凉凉”  
“你他妈的”  
“我想你了”李汭燦把脑袋蹭到赵志铭颈窝，蹭的赵志铭有点痒  
“这不是你拔屌无情的理由”  
“我想你了”李汭燦听起来还有点委屈  
赵志铭伸手揉了揉李汭燦的头发“我也想你了”  
下一秒他就被李汭燦抱起来往浴室走去，李汭燦一边抱着他一边说“明天解说把扣子扣好”


End file.
